V-Rock (VCS)
V-Rock (auch V Rock und VRock) ist ein Radiosender aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Profil * DJ: Couzin Ed (Brian McGee) * Praktikant: Lazlow (Lazlow Jones) * Station-Voice: * Anrufer und andere Stimmen: Lieder * Dio - Holy Diver : Writer: R. Dio : Publisher: Niji Music (BMI) : MfG von Warner Bros. Records, Inc. nach Vereinbarung mit Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing * Queensrÿche - Queen of the Reich : Writer: C. DeGarmo : Publisher: Tenfoot Penguin Music : MfG von EMI Music * Kiss - Lick it up : Writer: P. Stanley und V. Cusano : Publisher: Hoiri Productions America/Street Beat Music nach Vereinbarung mit Universal - Polygram Int'l Publishing, Inc. : MfG von Universal Music Enterprises * Dokken - Breaking the Chains : Writer: D. Dokken, G. Lynch und M. Brown : Publisher: Next Decade Music/Roba Music Verlag (ASCAP) : MfG von Warner Bros. Records, Inc. nach Vereinbarung mit Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing * Autograph - All I'm gonna take : Writer: S. Lynch : Publisher: Lynch Mob Music : MfG von RCA Records Label nach Vereinbarung mit Sony BMG Music Entertainment * Accept -Balls to the Wall : Writer: P. Baltes, S. Kaufmann, U. Dirkschneider und W. Hoffman : Publisher: Schacht Music, Inc. : MfG von Portrait nach Vereinbarung mit Sony BMG Music Entertainment * Scorpions - Rock you like a Hurricane : Writer: H. Rarebell, K. Meine und R. Schenker : Publisher: Arabella Music Muendren Edition/BMG Songs, Inc. (ASCAP) : MfG von Universal Music Enterprises * Krokus - Long Stick goes Boom : Writer: C. von Rohr, F. von Arb und M. Storace : Publisher: Bicycle Music Company : MfG von Arista nach Vereinbarung mit Sony BMG Music Entertainment * Ted Nugent - Stranglehold : Writer: T. Nugent : Publisher: Magicland Music : MfG von Epic Records nach Vereinbarung mit Sony BMG Music Entertainment * Ratt - Round and round : Writer: R. Crosby, S. Pearcy und W. DeMartini : Publisher: Ratt Music (BMI) : MfG von Atlantic Recording Corp. nach Vereinbarung mit Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing * Judas Priest - Electric Eye : Writer: G. Tipton, K.K. Downing und R. Halford : Publisher: EMI April Music, Inc. (ASCAP) : MfG von Columbia Records nach Vereinbarung mit Sony BMG Music Entertainment * Mötley Crüe - Looks that Kill : Writer: N. Sixx : Publisher: WB Music Corp/Tommy Land Music : MfG von Universal Music Enterprises * Quiet Riot - Metal Health (Bang your Head) : Writer: C. Cavazo, F. Banali, K. Dubrow und T. Cavazo : Publisher: Embassy Music : MfG von Epic Records nach Vereinbarung mit Sony BMG Music Entertainment Werbespots Werbespots, die auf V-Rock im Jahre 1984 laufen: * Ammu-Nation (zwei Stück) * Double Alt Logger * Pushup: The Movie * Twilight Knife Trivia Couzin Ed zitiert während eines Gesprächs mit Lazlow einen Satz aus dem Film „Der Frühstücksclub“: „You won’t even accept tongue in your mouth!“ Kategorie:Radiosender Kategorie:Rock-Sender Kategorie:V-Rock Kategorie:Anspielungen auf Film und Fernsehen